Blue Eyes
by myangelsimmortal
Summary: Mikan has been fought after and tracked like a dog since the day she was born. Her power is one of the deadliest in history and some say it needs to be removed forever. Others though say it should be used for power. A fateful run-in that could either help or damage Mikan's already frozen heart, she must question, is it dangerous to play with fire when you are already frozen?
1. Let's Play

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway as three men in black suits paraded their way toward the door at the end, concealed guns and knives at the ready for any last second action. As they finally arrive at the end, the two men on the outside go to position themselves on either sides of the door. The man left standing alone straightens his tie and continues inside.

"-Koko, pay attention!" the young junior teacher stopped scolding a kid in the front row upon the sudden entrance of the mysterious man. The other two come in to stand by his side.

"May I help you three gentlemen?" says the teacher.

"We need a one, Mikan Yukihara." says the one standing in the middle.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not allowed to release children unless they have been signed out." Replies the now very nervous teacher and she shifts from right to left leg.

"I am only going to say this once more," the middle man says as he motions for the other two to take out their weapons, "Mikan Yukihara, now."

The teacher visibly paled at the sight of the weapons. Gasps and whispers could be heard going around the class.

"Lloyd, Rei, go look for the girl."

As the two gooneys started walking around the room the teacher reached into her back jean pocket carefully for her phone.

"Do you see her yet?"

"Boss, this class is huge and I don't see any kid with white hair." said one of the gooneys. He used his hand to yank off a boy's hoodie to reveal brown hair. The boy started shaking uncontrollably as he stared down at the man's finger on the trigger.

"Pl-plea-please don-do-don't hurt m-me!" he stuttered as his eyes started to water.

"Shut up kid." barked the man who was holding the boy at gun point.

"Oh for goodness sakes, you're looking for a girl who has white hair and blue eyes! It shouldn't take this long!" yelled the ring leader.

At that moment a low groan sounded from the very back of the room. All the men's attention turned and focused on a table in the far right corner next to the window.

"Hey who made tha-"

"Will you just shut up?" said a voice that came muffled from inside the persons hoodie sleeves.

"Excuse me?" said one of the gooneys as he made his way back to the concealed persons desk.

"Don't you know it's rude to wake someone up when they're taking a nap?" the now distinctively feminine voice questioned as the hood finally lifted and the person started rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Why you little-"the gooney started to reach for the girl's hood but she disappeared at the last second, "what the…" he muttered under his breath.

More scared and confused whispers go around the room.

"Shut up all of you! Get out! Out!" the leader yells motioning violently toward the door with his gun.

All the kids make a mad dash for the door and the teacher goes right after.

"Look for her!" yelled the leader.

Soft laughter was just barely heard behind the leader. He turned and faced the direction of the noise to find the mystery girl sitting on top of the talking podium with one leg up the other dangling out in front of her. Her head rested on her arm slung over the propped up leg.

"Are you Mikan?" asked the other gooney.

"Depends, whose asking?" she replies.

"Answer the question!" bellowed the leader as he positioned his gun in front of her face.

"Now, let's say that I was Mikan, do you know what I am?" she tips her head slightly to the side in question.

"Yes. I've been tracking you for almost two years." The leader replies.

"So then you know what happens when you make me mad?" her voice comes off in a warning tone.

"Of course…" he replies

"Then this is usually the part where you start to run." Her eyes flash blue and then quickly return to chocolate as a sadistic smirk etches its way onto her face.

The leader visibly pales and tries to shoot the gun but before the trigger was fully pulled, her eyes flashed red and he screamed in agony as his hand was incased in ice. His knees buckled and he tore at the ice slowly freezing his blood.

"You little witch!" his lips start turning blue as the ice slowly starts creeping its way up his skin.

She raises an eyebrow and chuckles at his choice of words.

"oh goodness, was that an attempt at joking?'

"Just make it stop!" he bellows as the ice reaches his shoulder blade.

"Fine. I'll put you out of your misery."

As fast as lightning she uses her knee to launch herself into the air and roundhouse kick his hand. It shatters into a million little crystals that scatter around the room. The leader screams in pure pain as he now looks at his handless arm. He goes for the gun once more and manages to grab and aim.

"Idiot. Don't you people ever learn?" just as she starts to freeze his other hand, two strong arms loop around her in an attempt to hold her back. Struggling to get free as she watches the leader smirk and start to pull the trigger, she stops struggling and just as the bullet is fired she knees one of the guys restraining her in the stomach and he goes tumbling forward allowing her to duck just as the bullet flies past her shoulder. Just as quickly as she ducks she rolls over on her stomach and plants both of her feet firmly onto the other goon's rib cage and launches him over her. After he was behind her she rolls backwards into a crouching position.

"That's it, no more joking around." She says.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. Once she finally exhales a cloud of frost comes out of her mouth in a white puff. Shrugging off her hoodie, her snow white hair is finally revealed. Taking a few more deep frosty breaths she finally goes ridged and her skin goes pale. A smirk makes its way to her face.

The last thing you hear before piercing screams fill the now deserted building is a whisper in the rising mist from her body.

"Let's play."

And her eyes open to reveal bottomless pits of blue, pupils gone, matched with a wicked grin and ice creeping along the ground toward the men's feet.


	2. Welcome Home, Half-Breed

"yes grandpa, I am on my way home." I put my phone on speaker and set it down on the counter of the deserted girls bathroom counter. I slide the brown hair tie off my wrist and put it in between my teeth while listening to gramps yell at me about going to the Human regions again. What he doesn't know is that I snuck into one of their schools so that I could see why humans bothered waking up so early.

Short story short- I fell asleep in the middle of class.

But who could blame me really? It was just so bloody boring!

Then, just to add to all of it, those three idiots with the guns had to show up and almost expose me. I laughed at the memory of hearing them talk about me while I was "sleeping", truthfully though I woke up immediately when I heard the footsteps coming closer. Guns give men so much damn swagger that it makes me sick.

Well, now they are spread all over that poor English teacher's classroom floor. Nothing but broken ice left to show that they were ever here. Well, except for the bullet holes through the podium, door and ceiling.

Pity.

I finished styling my hair and slipped my hoodie back on. I picked my phone up and switched it off speaker then held it to my ear as I exited the restroom.

"I'll fly home immediately." I reply to one of his commands.

'I swear old people these days are nagging me more and more.' I thought.

I had to hold the phone away from my ear as gramps yelled something about hurrying up and not being seen. But at least he had the decency to add, "oh and we will be having dinner in an hour, love you," then abruptly hanging up.

"Geez…" I mumble and stuff my phone into my back jean pocket.

I make a slight right turn and open the janitor's closet door.

"Where is it, where is it, where- ah ha! I found you!" I sang as I pulled out my broomstick.

My black broom with grey swirl etchings and a blue tip was finally revealed as I pushed aside various cleaning items. I pulled it fully out and quickly shut the door before proceeding toward the backdoor of the school complex.

Just as I was about to round the next corner a distant sound caught my attention. I closed my eyes and tried to listen harder. The outline of police sirens coming into close proximity became crystal clear.

"Goblin feet…" I grumble while I pick up speed and start to run to the backdoor just up ahead.

I reach the door and make a grab for the handle only to stop at the sound of voices and barking on the other side.

"Damn teacher. Did she tell them that they planted bombs? What is up with the hounds?"

I let go of the knob and stare at it as it starts to jerk around feverishly.

"Think! Think!" I yell at myself.

An idea pops into my mind and I make a mad dash for the stairs to the second floor. I take it two steps at a time, before finally making to the roof door a minute later.

'Score one Mikan."

I open the door and throw my broomstick in front of me to gain speed and sprint after it. But of course, I didn't take enough time to calculate my throw, because it was gaining more and more speed.

'Ah shit." I thought as I increased my speed. I reached out for it and almost had a hold on it before it suddenly went over the edge. Jumping onto the ledge and using my legs as catapults, I launched myself at the stick and flung my arm out in a desperate attempt to grasp it. My fingers began to inch downward and I felt gravity start to catch up to me as my weight started to be pulled toward the ground. Too panicked to recite the levitation spell, I made one last attempt and was able, at the very last second I might add, to have my index and thumb make contact with the end of the broom. I let out a deep sigh and began the task of getting onto the broom. I swung my other hand up and shuffled my hands to the middle of the stick. Doing a quick pull up I managed to get my shoulders above and then easily swung my right leg over. I sat up and started my route home.

Water, trees and houses quickly passed underneath my feet and grew smaller and smaller as I rose further up into the clouds.

Once fully above the clouds that seemed to stretch on forever in front of me, I looked toward the sun and saw that it was just beginning its journey of descending beneath the horizon.

"oh gramps is totally gonna deny me ice cream tonight!" I pouted as I remembered that grandpa had only given me an hour to get back home.

I took a slight left turn and headed toward the border that leads from the human regions to thief territory.

Why the hell is she living with thieves and not witches? Is she a thief or a witch? There are a few questions probably crossing your mind right about now but let me clear this up.

I am half witch and half thief. My mother was a full-blooded thief and, from what grandpa will tell me, my father is a pure-blooded warlock bastard who left mom and me before I was born. My mother died during my birth but miraculously I survived. Gramps says that a strange blue light surrounded my mother lifeless body and then there was a sudden loud cry that came from behind him.

Her name is Celeste. She is the summon spirit of hope. There she was, all clad in her blue ceremonial robes, cradling my newborn form in her arms.

That's always where grandpa stops because the rest he says I won't understand until I am older.

Presently I am fifteen and as headstrong as most thief teenagers come. I may not be a full-blooded thief, but I was taken in and trained as one since I was able to walk. My grandfather is my only family, well, the only family that I acknowledge.

My thoughts disperse as I start to cough. It's not one of those "oops choked on air coughs" but an actual body-shaking, hacking, air stuck-in-my-throat cough. I'm surrounded by smoke and my eyes are burning from the smell and touch of the black muck. I grip the broom and fly lower. As I emerge from the overhead of clouds I choke back a scream when my eyes fall upon the most horrific sight I have ever seen.

My entire village is being eaten away by the blood–soaked flames below. I close my eyes tight and try to will it all away, only to then open them and gasp at the new site before me.

Along the burning rooftops, spelled in embers is written:

"_Welcome Home Half-Breed."_

* * *

Hey you guys! I am so sorry for the delay! my computer screen cracked and i just started summer school for high school. But right now i am using the library computer and i am gonna get a stand in computer on Thursday next week so that i will be able to update more. Anyways! A shoutout to those who reviewed, favorited and followed:

**Sunshine Red**

**sarah0203**

**michan-natsu**

**ApatheticEyes**

**MusicalnoteX**

**xmiku**

**hana-hime-sama**

**Mystique0831**

**Kiteria**

**shiroyuki051700**

**SoraSkyward**

**melodicwaterflower**

**Panda7180**

**spica14**

**digimonfanfic4ever**

**MichaelJean**

**nottrustworthy (**

**lilazntofu**

Thanks so much you guys! I'm super excited to have so many people read my story(:

I love reviewers so please review :) you can start a conversation with me and I'll answer back to you at the ends of my chapters!

I Love You All

My Little UniBears.

Yes. I just said you were half unicorn and half gummy bear.

I mean you're welcome.


	3. Thanks For Playing, Come Again

I'm tired.  
I'm hungry.  
And my feet fucking hurt.

About six hours ago my broom stopped flying and I almost fell into a tree. I was crying until about an hour ago.

My grandpa's dead.

It just keeps repeating over and over in my head as I walk. Innocent and kind, the two words that best describe gramps. Now he's gone. And I am alone.

I mean, sure, I have a dad out there, but he left when I was a baby, or at least that's what grandpa told me. I don't give two flying ghost tongues if he is my father, I hate him. If it wasn't for him, mom would still be alive and I would be living with her happily.

But instead I had to live with grandfather. I love grandfather; he was so very kind to me. But, I was out casted in our village of thieves.

"Witches are bad luck."  
"Her mother died because of the damned half-breed."

No matter where or where they whispered, the gossip still got around to me. They say that I'm the spawn of the devil, that I have no father, only a mother who was a thief and the devil that seduced her and left her with his child.

Doesn't matter though. It won't help to dwell on the past. I have to keep going so that I can find my bastard of a father and hand his ass too him.

A small spark becomes visible in my eyes as I just imagine what I'll do to that stupid warlock shit.

My eyes dart over to my right side as a glint of something the setting sun reflects off catches my attention. I continue walking but keep wary of any sign of life.

I close my eyes and put all my force into my hearing, straining to pick up a sound.

When nothing happens I make a swift hand spell to lengthen my hearing range.

The forest comes to life around me. I hear birds rustling in the tree branches, squirrels scampering up the trucks and into the canopy of leaves above head and lastly, though it is difficult to hear, I hear the steady sound of breathing and slow steps crunching the ground under their shoes.

'Really. I don't have the energy to run from a stalker.' I mentally complain.

I stop and just stand there for a second before sighing and saying,  
"mother fucker you better not be planning to jump me."

I heard a low chuckle and swiftly bend down, retrieve the dagger from my left ankle belt and send it flying toward the direction "it" made a sound.

'Got cha'.' I think as I hear a soft groan.

I took three confident steps backward before totally turning around and practically skipping off toward wherever the hell I was going.

There was a sound of laughter and the harsh sound of something rubbing up against a tree to my right side.

My hand indirectly goes to grip the butt of the 22 revolver that is concealed under my black blazer flap.

"tsk. tsk. tsk." I hear, "now whets an adorable little girl like you doing playing with knives?" the mock voice teases.

Undoubtedly male, deep and gravelly. That type of voice that would make any sane girl swoon.

Well lemme break something to ya, do I seem sane? No, don't answer that. At the moment I feel the complete opposite of sane. I have gone completely out of my mind. I am somewhere in the deepest depths of the sirens oceans, trying to grasp the last bit of reality that I have. so, instead of turning around so I can see what type of physic this mystery "Leonardo de Caprio" may have, I do what any insane personal would do, I turn and stomp over to him, grab his hand and...

Bite him.

Yes, I just bit the guy with the most beautiful, wild, blood-red eyes and am still keeping up the straightest face ever.

I make a mental reminder to buy myself a drink later for this spectacular performance.

My eyes take on an amused state as I see his eyes grow wide with confusion and surprise.

His face is oddly red tinted and his eyes seem to dance with something I cannot quite place my finger on.

I am pulled from my thoughts as my back is harshly slammed into the back of a tree.

"That wasn't very kind girly. I would think that your kind would always be the ones to make good impressions." he snarls.

By "your kind" I imagine he's referring back to when I tried to maim him with my knife and has immediately pegged me in the thief's race.

"Oh yes. Coming from the stalker." I spit back without as much as a blink.

A small gleam takes place in his eyes that just makes my stomach do nervous turns, though I don't let it come out onto my face.

"What are you-" I'm cut off by the sudden presence of his arms going on either side of my head, pinning me where I stand.

He smirks and takes his left hand to play with a strand of my loose chestnut hair, "traveling alone girl?"

"What's it to ya stranger?" I question cautiously keeping my eyes trained firmly on his.

"Oh hoho. I'll take that as a yes." by now that foreign look in his eyes has grown so that its making my stomach drop through my legs and melt out my feet, he continues, "what do you say I," he creeps closer. Until his arm is propped right above my head "entertain you, hm?" his extremely hot breath licks my ear and sends chills up my spine.

"Perv..." I breathe out as I push him away.

"Hey now don't reject a soft-hearted mans offer for fun." he purrs as his wrist latches onto mine.

"Let go." I hiss.

That stupid smirk returns to his face as his hand finally let's goes of me. But just as I turn around I feel something new softly make a home on my back porch.

I click my tongue in detest. A plan starts immediately forming in my mind as all the years of granddad's training kicks in. I easily reach back to meet his hand before placing my free hand onto his chest and slowly pushing him back against the tree.

"Okay then babe." this time it's my turn to get that sparkle in my eyes as his become wide; "let's have some fun."

As he opens his mouth to respond I take the chance to quickly press my mouth to his. Allowing me to close my eyes before letting my tongue drift into his mouth.

I feel his resistance quickly fade as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me up against him while his other hand tangles itself in my hair.

Our tongues have a quick, fierce battle before I finally allow him to take "control" and flip us so that I'm pressed up against the trunk with its bark grinding itself into my back.

I snake my arms around his neck and let my fingers tangle in his silky black hair.

A moment later, his body totally presses into mine and I feel his lips start to travel down across my jaw line to my neck.

My hands slip out of his hair, earning a low growl from Mr. Tall and sexy here, and hover just a few centimeters from his neck.

I lower my mouth to his ear and whisper in a low voice, "thanks for playing, come again."

And my eyes flash blue.

* * *

Yes. I did just post chapters back to back.

Be happy slaves.

here are my replies to some of the reviews:

**_melodicwaterflower_** : okay first, your name is so poetic :) and then yes (well now obviously) natsume and the others will be in this story. Its actually a really REALLY OOC and i really love the plot so ill do my best to write well... thanks for reveiwing

**_ApatheticEyes_**: okay first, i am totally using your pen-name in song! (i write songs) because that's just.. super poetic :))) haha Mikan appreciates your concern and says she'll be better soon, in this story i really based her on a friend of mine who is strong and just... cool. thanks for reviewing :)

_**michan-natsu **_ : your berry welcome ! no there aren't any alice's in my story. its really OOC, but the plot, in my opinion, is really good. koko was just an extra character that i put in there for kicks.

**_m__ooshy3712__ : _**aw! oh my gosh! happy late birthday :) so sorry i couldn't update yesterday and wish you happy birthday on your ACTUAL birthday!thanks for reviewing and glad you liked the story :)

__ : thank you ever so much beautiful UniBear. is that your actual name? because that would be such an amazing name!

_**MusicalnoteX :** _hot pockets = my social life. no just joking.. but i do love them :) yummy haha it was kind that after "i like hot pockets" you added "and good job on the chapter" made me feel almost as important as hot pockets! thanks for reviewing and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_**Amu Sakura Mae**_ : thanks so much :) i'm total stoked that you liked it :)

**_PeaceWuvAffection_** : there you go all for you :) haha thanks the plot is totally OOC but i really like it. thanks for reviewing and i hope you keep on keepin on ;)

**also a big thanks to those who followed and favorite i love you all my UniBears :)**

Please Review! I love hearing you guys feed-back and having conversations with you! it's like texting.. except totally different.


	4. No Turning Back

Dusting my hands, I straighten from my crouching position.

I take a small step backwards and place my hands on my hips admiring my skilled piece of work currently tied to a tree in front of me.

The blue on the back of "its" neck has disappeared now and he'll never guess exactly what I did to him, unless he guesses that I froze the nerve in the side of his neck-which in turn caused him to pass out- because that would just be weird and abnormal.

I heard a small groan and quickly dashed behind the tree. When nothing happens, I look around the base of the trunk to see if he woke up. Good news- he's not awake yet. Bad news- the groan most likely signals he should be returning to consciousness any second now.

Facing back forward, I take out my broom from the pocket of my blazer and hold it in my palm and chant "Veneficas domus est caelum."

I watch as my broom grows bigger and then let go when it hovers a few centimeters from my palm.

I double back and check to make sure the pervert is still out, I take the small twitching of his eyes as my cue to get lost. refocusing all my attention on my broom, I stand next to the side and grip the base with my left hand and lightly jump up, swinging my leg over the stick Adjusting my position slightly, I heave out a small sigh before taking an agonizing glance at the poor guy tied to a tree behind me.

'Damn, I am just too fucking nice for my own good.'

I glide over to him and quietly take the knife concealed under my skirt out then toss it a few feet away from his unconscious body.

'I just know I'm going to regret this at one point in my life'

Off we go to Jraq, country of the witches, and whatever the fuck my father is.

Either dirty shit or male slut.

Whatever- same thing.

I feel like a complete idiot at the moment.

I mean, who the hell, -well other than me- would sit in front of the border of Jraq, their long awaited destination, and fucking whine and pout mumbling about how "she doesn't want to go inside because her failure of a father could be very close"?

Insane people- that's who.

Oh well. I guess I gotta just suck it up.

Taking a deep breath, I take my time standing up and then stare at the broad meadow before me. I let a small rare smile break out on my face and think about how grandpa used to talk to me about the meadows in Jraq, he would get this sad look in his eyes as he was most likely thinking of mom.

A sudden vision flashes before my eyes, hot and terrifying.

The fire.

Grandpa.

The rouge demons.

Death.

Death.

Death.

_Stumbling through the old burning house, I made my way toward the kitchen._

"_He would have been cooking dinner." I kept thinking._

_But he was too old to escape in this type of a situation, he couldn't move with the same agility he did while training me._

_What if I didn't get there in time?_

_What if he—no! I would get there in time._

_I ignored the embers leaping all around me and the flames licking my skin hungrily, I had to get there in time. The door loomed with an odd darkness in front of my eyes, the same peach colored door that I would open to the sound of old tunes and grandpa in that ridiculous apron, now looked like the gate to hell. It was leering at me, the sounds of popping embers reminded me of mock laughter._

_It pisses me off to no extreme. _

_There was a loud crack as I jump forward and kick the door in. _

_Raising my head, my eyes immediately widen._

_A quick downward strike from the rouge standing above him brought me to my knees._

_Tear after tear._

_Scream after scream._

_Then every inch of my hair turning white._

_The swift movement of my hand to my knives, encasing them in ice, and then springing forward and plunging them into the neck of the rouge._

_I give no last words or prayers to those who desecrate a pure soul. _

_Especially family._

_I didn't remove the daggers from his neck, nor did I get off of him once he hit the floor. I just let go of the daggers and reached behind me, pulling the 22 revolver out from the waistband of my shorts. Cocking and shooting without blinking. _

_Bullet after bullet._

_Trigger pull after trigger pull._

_I went through sixty bullets, seven guns, and eleven knives. Then I stood with trembling legs on either side of his sternum. Holding my hand out, I let myself be taken almost fully by my ice. Freezing him from toe to top. _

_My last task._

_Fashioning a hammer from ice, I screamed and then slammed it down on him, shattering him into tiny flakes of crystals, then watches in triumph as they melted into the hot flames._

_The creaking of the house brought me out of my stupor and I ran and then slid on my knees to grandpa, making a shield of sorts to protect us from the crumbling of our house. My only home._

_When it was over I shattered the ice and just let the ashes and snowflakes mix._

_Keeping my eyes closed tight I tilted my head back and just let the remains of my old life wash over me, silent tears streaming down my face._

_I'm sorry grandpa._

_I didn't make it in time._

Taking in a shaky breath I squeeze my eyes shut before opening them once more, this time with a new determination burning.

I will go in.

I will find my father.

And I will take my revenge on the clan of rouges who ravaged my home.

I promise I will get there in time.

So that no one has to feel what I am.

One step forward.

No turning back now.

Time to find my father and let out some pent up aggression.


	5. FUCK

The smell of cinnamon follows me as I make my way through the busy market place in Rey, biggest city of Jraq. Shouts of tent vendors drown out my thoughts, but they don't stop me from being nervous. My eyes won't stop shifting, I just can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me.

I'm just so damn paranoid that I could bite someone, probably will at one point to. Gosh.

But I've felt like it ever since I stepped over the boundary and started along the cobblestone path toward the first city, FOUR WHOLE DAYS AGO.

I'm looking for a certain tent at the moment, one to sell me some broom fuel. I'm done with walking, I want my broom back. Now.

There have been several times that I was almost tempted into buying random little things, like a dream-catcher that had ivy colored sea-shells sown into them, a few enchantment stones, and one adorable little black kitten.

I'll probably go back for him. He's a cutie.

After walking for a couple more streets the particular bargain tent I was hunting for came into view in between a golden apple cart and wyvern scale showcase. It was small, probably because most witches and warlocks don't use brooms anymore, only that stupid levitation incantation.

You see, I would use that, but the one time I did use it, I went flying smack into the side of grandpa and I's neighbor's house. The look on his face was so funny. How would you react when all of a sudden the mistake from next door's face was suddenly pressed up against your window?

Two words: retarded fish.

The outside of the tent was black with white willow-wisps on it, the flaps lined with a light lavender silk ribbon. The floor surrounding the tent was covered in symbolic pebbles, most likely gathered from the east river. A symbolic pebble has a small drawing or icon in the middle of it, the pebble takes on the form of the person's heart—the real size and color. They come in handy.

The first thing I notice when I walk in is the enchantment cast on the inside of the tent, enlarging the actual size and structure. It's my first time seeing this enchantment, even though grandpa has told me about them.

now, the witch scale goes as such:

Mega Rich

Super Rich

Comfortable yet Rich

Average

please take note of how I never said 'poor'. it was not a mistake, it is only because there is no poor category within the witch population, that is because if you are not a pure-blooded witch or wizard, you are not welcome. like me. but I'm here anyway, so suck it bitches.

the street I am walking on currently is within the mega rich area of the city. I'm searching for a certain house that will have a certain plaque and be owned by a certain asshole. No guesses? well okay then.

I'm about three blocks in when something catches my attention.

In the middle of a wide, and very very very very very tall (get the picture?) wall, is a golden sign. It is surrounded by ivy that has grown over the top of the wall. It was well done and made me think of the house grandpa and I lived in. We had a little garden in the backyard with a small bird fountain in the right corner, crawling along the stem was a small patch of green ivy.

I walked up to the sign and almost hit my face against the golden monstrosity when I read the name and tripped over my feet.

"Yukihara Residence"

…

Fuck.


End file.
